


Meant to Be

by Lily_Winchester



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 18:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Winchester/pseuds/Lily_Winchester
Summary: Alderheart is a human...yeah that's pretty much it...





	Meant to Be

Alderheart and Needletail

Meant to Be

Alderheart watched in pure regret as his adopted daughter was trained as a Skypathian warrior. His ginger hair flowed softly in the wind as he sat on the balcony of the Thunderton manor. He had found his daughters when driving beside the highway, and finding that their mother had been hit. One of the kits, Twigpaw, had gray hair, and green eyes, and she had been his favorite. Twigpaw’s sister, Violetshine had black and white hair, and Amber eyes. Violetshine had always been closer to her adopted mother, Needletail. He sighed, thinking of the girl he loved. She had been taken out of one of the rioters camps, and supposedly killed though there was no body. Twigpaw and Violetshine were his everything at this point, and now they were both being raised in different countries. His sigh was very heavy, he had lost so much in his life. His brother, one of his sisters, his potential wife, and now his daughters. “Alderheart? Are you in here?” Alderheart turned his head to see his sister’s bright green eyes and ginger hair gleaming in the light of his room. “What is it Sparkpelt?” All he had wanted was to be alone. His heart was aching for his beloved daughters, but he knew that he would only ever see them in Battle. “Oh! There you are! Mom and Dad wanted to talk to you in their room. Apparently it’s something serious. Good luck, you’ll need it.” He nodded to his red haired sister, and walked out of the room. He walked down a long corridor before he came to his parents room. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. “Who is it?” Alderheart recognized his father, Brambleclaw’s voice. “It’s me, Alderheart. Sparkpelt said you wanted to talk to me?” “Yes, come in.” At the sudden change in his father’s tone of voice, Alderheart gulped. Sparkpelt  _ was  _ right about it being serious. Alderheart opened the door, surprised to see two hauntingly familiar faces. “Twigpaw? _ Needletail?”  _ Needletail looked up at him with bright green eyes. “Alderheart! I missed you so much!” He raced over to her, and was surprised that she returned his hug. “Where were you? I was so worried!” Needletail looked up at him and he saw an emotion he never thought he’d see there, sympathy. “After Darktail tried to drown me,” he gulped, and she held his hand as if to reassure him, “Raven left to chase Violetshine, and I managed to somehow escape and run away. When I finally lost the rioters, I had no idea where I was. When I finally reached a village, I realized that I was in Skypathia. I decided to pay a visit to our daughter, and she said you had been worried about me, so I came here to see you.” When she finished her story, Alderheart felt so relieved, that he didn’t realize it, but he had pulled her into a position so that his arm was wrapped around her waist, and she had her hand over her shoulder. He hadn’t realized it, but when he looked over, his parents were giving him a teasing look. Twigpaw was looking away, but he could see she was clearly amused. He quickly pulled his hand away, and looked away. He could tell that Needletail was doing the same thing. “Uh, can I talk to Needletail alone for a moment?” Alderheart’s shy words were so soft the other people barely heard. They seemed to get the message though, and they left sharing amused glances. No one spoke for a while until Alderheart decided to say what he had been meaning to for a long time. “Needletail, it’s been an extremely long time since I’ve seen you, and I missed you far more than you’ll ever know, and I know that it was tearing me apart. Needletail, do I have permission to court you?” Needletail’s gaze locked with his, and her bright green eyes showed an emotion he had only seen when they faced a challenge when trying to enter Skypathia to finish a mission. “I would like that more than you would ever know Alderheart.” They leaned in, and ended up kissing. They backed away, clearly embarrassed. They walked out of the room for dinner, when they bumped into Sparkpelt. She smiled as she saw that they were holding hands. “So, you’re finally courting her. Congratulations.” Alderheart ducked his head, as his cheeks were bright red. Sparkpelt ruffled his hair a little. When they finally approached the dining hall, Alderheart took a deep breath. Needletail must have noticed, because she squeezed his hand. Sparkpelt pushed the door open, and held it for them. Everyone turned to stare as the couple walked in. Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw smirked when they saw that they were holding hands. Twigpaw looked at her parents, and looked like she was about to burst with happiness and pride. A person he thought he’d never see again was also sitting at the table. “Violetshine?” Alderheart and Needletail said in sync. The black and white haired girl turned to look at her parents, happiness filling her gaze. “You didn’t think you could keep me out of this celebration. Mom’s back! Why wouldn’t I be here?” She teased. Alderheart and Needletail ruffled her hair a little, before walking to their seats at the end of the table. Brambleclaw looked at Alderheart and he was surprised to see that there was still a teasing, yet approving glow in his brown eyes. “Alderheart? Would you and Needletail like to tell us what happened?” He teased. Alderheart nervously rubbed his hands together, while Needletail pulled him up by his arm and spoke for them. “Well,” she began, “if you must know, Alderheart is now courting me.” She ruffled Alderheart’s hair a little, before sitting back down. Everyone at the table murmured congratulations and their two daughters came up and sat in their laps. Looking over Twigpaw’s head, he saw that Sparkpelt was looking at them with a warm glow, and a look of longing. He had never thought that she had ever liked someone more than a friend, due to the fact she had always wanted to be her own woman, but it had never registered that she had ever liked anyone. When she caught him looking, she guarded her expression again, and looked away after a few moments. “He chose a good woman, you’ll keep him in line, that’s for sure.” He barely heard Sparkpelt’s meow, as he was thrown into a memory of their childhood. It was around when they were the age of Twigpaw and Violetshine, so he figured that they were 11 or 12. They were playing with Needletail, and they had decided to play with their dolls in a doll house. Somehow they had gotten into a talk about crushes, and he and he hadn’t heard Sparkplet’s whisper, so he figured he ad to be disconcerted, as the started playing dolls again.  _ She like-likes a guy, who could it be?  _ He decided to ignore it, and go back to listening to the conversation. “So, Alderheart finally got the guts to ask you? I’m surprised. I thought he was going to ask us to ask you for him.” Squirrelflight’s teasing voice took him out of his thoughts. and they started to whisper about something. All he had heard at that time was “Crush” and “Like” At that time nothing had registered, but now he realized she might like someone. “-When’s the wedding?” He caught half of her sentence, as Squirrelflight glanced at them cheerfully. “Uh,” rubbing the back of his head shyly, he almost choked on his own spit. Needletail chuckled, and screwed up her eyes in laughter. 

 


End file.
